First Steps at Hogwarts
by xnanniax
Summary: MARY SUE WARNNING! Frist night at Hogwarts. new school, new people and sorting. Now how to get in to your favourite house...
1. Chapter 1

**First Steps at Hogwarts**

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

**a short** **DISCLAIMER:**

** the amount of things i don't own in the world would blow your mind! **

** such as Senor Harry Potter and his delightful world magic and sheep**

* * *

They hadn't planed to be late. It just sorta happened in-between the shopping and the massive amounts of flirting. Their muggle flight had been a bit late, due to some unforeseen incidents…mainly the unforeseen incident of a blue elephants being conjured on the plan in mid flight over international waters.

Luckily for the girls, Kira had learned a wickedly good memory charm at the last school. She said something about it being the only mandatory spell they had to learn.

As their seemingly horseless carriage, that each of the girls had been hesitant to enter, speed towards their new school, they could see that the opening ceremony had already begun.

Though they had only been in the UK, for only a few hours, they were all very pooped and were quite looking forward to sleeping in their new beds. Kira had been declared, without any input form her, as the "Designated Pillow", as meg so loudly called her, for both James and Meg, and they were both using her to her full potential.

Kira was ever so lovingly squashed in between the two sleepy girls. The fact that they had only meet at the airport yesterday, and the fact that Kira wasn't very used to this much positive affection, made her feel just a bit occwards.

Their airport introduction had been one with much yelling and hugging.

Who ever this meg was, she really had a set of lungs on her and could give hugs of death.

When the two groups of students had come together, and were introduced by their soon to be ex-teachers there had been a moment of ocwardness. This was soon…interrupted…by the loud cooing and chatter coming from the thing called meg.

Rushing over to her newly met "travel bubby", she began to hug and talk at such a fastness that only aloud buzz could be heard in-between a few words of recondition.

"Oh My God! You're So cute! My names Meg. HI! It's so nice to meet you! We're gonna be bestest friends forever and ever. Oh have you met my Twinny?"

"She's not my sister or my twin." the other girl said calmly, as she tried to pry the two girls apart.

"oh pish-posh! You're my sister from another mister! Hey your hair is super soft!"

"Is she always like this?" kira managed to say as meg fell to the ground to examine her shoes.

"Yup." James said holding out her hand. "my names James."

"Kira."

As the two girls shook hands, meg popped up loudly saying her own name and giving both girls monster big hugs.

That had been their first meeting, and now they were ridding to their new school, were they might not even see each other again. Kira remembered that Hogwarts was a very large school with different cleecks and houses, so in all possibilities, by the nights end, they might end up hating each other.

Before being sent to the Toronto Airport, she had done a wee bit of research of her new destinations, and had found out about there being the four distant houses, and kira had a good idea where each of them would be sent. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytheren.

Meg was the ditz type, who was very loyal and nice, James was the extremely clever one whose moral compass could not be shifted and Kira was a somewhat deep and brooding type with a sad past and was quite prone to violence. Well, it seemed that all three of them were prone to violence in some ways. Meg more so accidentally, "BIG hug…opps was that your spine?", and James more so in the "come on lets Spar" way and kira in the "don't mess with me or I'll burn down your village, cut off your ears and then I'll start to make your life a living hell."

Theses past hours had been fun for each of them. They had gotten to know each other very well and kira hoped all this wouldn't be lost. They had been the first good friends that she had made in a while, and she didn't want to lose them.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Steps at Hogwarts**

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

**a short** **DISCLAIMER:**

**the amount of things i don't own in the world would blow your mind! **

**such as Senor Harry Potter and his delightful world magic and sheep**

* * *

After getting off the carriage, they were led by the ever large Hagrid, who meg had so lovingly nicknamed Hags, to their next destination. He had met them at the train when they had gotten off at that small town named Hogsface or something like that. Meg had introduced her self in the same way which she introduced her self to everyone. You guessed it, with hugs and loud chatter. This time however, james had help prying her off the very large man, who had seemed at first bewildered and then just amused. The smell of cheep fire whisky meant to kira that she had just met a new friend as well, and for James, it was always nice to make new acquaintances.

He had left them in front of a large set of doors and told them to wait. All three girls were nervous but only meg was showing it.

"kira,' she asked hugging the girl and resting her head on her solder. "what going to happen?"

"They're going to sort us." james cut in.

"Someone's read 'Hogwarts, a history." Kira smirked.

"It was a very long flight."

"What does sorting mean?"

"It means," kira said. "That they will decide that house we will being to."

"Can't we all stay together?"

"We'll see."

The doors were then flung open by a tall and lean woman who simply said: "follow me."

Kira could see that they were late, by the half finished meals that her still in the plates of the students.

As she followed the woman, she suddenly felt a cold hand wrapped in hers. Looking over, Kira saw that it was meg, who was nervously smiling at her with james tied at her other hand.

Holding hands, the three girls made their way down the aisle in silence not really knowing what would happen next.

"Welcome to our school," an old man said as Kira, Meg and James came to the podium. "Hogwarts is very lucky to have such cute new students from across the pound. Where did you say you were from?"

"Canada," the lean woman said.

"Right, Right. Cana-duh! How silly of me. Now let's get this sorting thing happening so we can start of desert." Looking down at his alphabetical list, the man called out the first name.

"Kira," meg whispered as she was going on the stage. "What's the best house?"

"Gryffindor."

Smiling back, the girl whispered thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**First Steps at Hogwarts**

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

**a short** **DISCLAIMER:**

**the amount of things i don't own in the world would blow your mind! **

**such as Senor Harry Potter and his delightful world magic and sheep**

* * *

It is very easy to say, that meg didn't like large crowds or presentations, so when she was told to just sit down at a stood in front of a few hundred students, she was a bit nervous.

She didn't have time though to wet her pants, not like she would have, before everything went dark.

"I'm blind! Oh dear god I'm blind!" she scared waving about her arms, but was soon comforted by a voice deep with in her head.

"calm child. Its just me The sorting hat. Here to sort you away."

"can I be in Gryffindor?"

"I don't think it works like that."

"it does if you what it to."

"Um no."

"stupid hat." Meg thought.

"I heard that."

"Whoa! You can read minds! Oh my God, what am I thinking now?"

Taking a deep sigh, the house said that she was thinking of the number three. Meg said no. she was thinking of a BLUE number three.

"That's riveting child. I think you could go to Ravenclaw. You'll become good friends with a Miss Luna."

"Can I please to into Gryffindor?"

"My mind is already made up."

"Can I ask you a question Mr. talking hat?"

"Fine you genetic blond. What is it?"

"I'm guessing your mouth is on the out side of the hat, because I can feel it moving on my forehead, so if that's your mouth, then what orifice is my head stick in?"

There was a moment pause before the hat erupted in a loud "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat was then taken off, and Meg went off the sage and gave her friends a hug before heading towards her new table.

Before she left them, kira asked why that hat had been blushing. Meg only smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**First Steps at Hogwarts**

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

**a short** **DISCLAIMER:**

**the amount of things i don't own in the world would blow your mind! **

**such as Senor Harry Potter and his delightful world magic and sheep**

* * *

It was kira turn next, and she went in knowing what she wanted. Gryffindor. If meg should get in there, then so could she. No offence to meg, but she wasn't the most bravest thing. When the lights had blinked out on the plane, it had been meg who was creaming that they were going down, and it had been her, who had conjured up the blue elephant to protect her.

So kira knew now that the hat was not infallible.

Walking up to the stage with as much confidence that she could muster, kira sat down, and didn't flinch when the hat was pulled over her eyes.

"Gryffindor," kira thought with authority.

"Gryffindor eh?" the hat chucked. "You're at bit too snaky fore that house. No Slytherin is the house for you. Your determination will put you far in that house."

"Gryffindor." Kira repeated.

"Like I said Sliyterin is the place fore you. I see snakes in your futer, not lions or birds."

"Gryffin-"

"Look child." He said impatiently. "I'm putting you in-"

"Look you piece of worn out fabric, I'll be staying at this school for a good while and I can easily make your life a living hell."

"Like you could find me-"

"Dumbledore's office, top shelf."

"There's traditions."

"Fuck traditions. Whose it gonna hurt if I'm in one house or another."

"But nothing. Do you want mothballs or a lady hat for company?"

"You'd do that. A friend. I'm so lonely all year. Stuff up on that shelf. No one talks to me. Not even the bird or his pet phoenix."

"Get me into Gryffindor and you got yourself a deal."


	5. Chapter 5

**First Steps at Hogwarts**

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

**a short** **DISCLAIMER:**

**the amount of things i don't own in the world would blow your mind! **

**such as Senor Harry Potter and his delightful world magic and sheep**

* * *

It was James turn; she was last on the list. 

Taking a deep breath, she climbed the stairs and made her way to the stool of destiny.

Both her friends now sat at the Gryffindor table, smiling and waving at her. She hoped she would be so lucky, but she wasn't so certain.

It would be just her luck if she was put in to some crappy house all alone.

"Wow there's a lot of students at this school." She muttered to herself as she turned lowing herself on the stool.

She always had the worse luck, ever since she was little. Things always seemed to go wrong when she was around, though being able to come to Hogwarts was one of the first few good things to have happened to her.

Imagine out of all the students at her school that she and Meg would have been chosen to transfer to the best wizarding school in all of Britain.

What luck!

She had been working hard to get here tonight, and she dissevered it. Several years of brain crunching homework and test had put Meg and herself here. Top of their old school they had new challenges to look forward to. Well James had new challenges to look foreword to; she still didn't fully comprehend how Meg made it here, but…no matter.

As the shadow of the hat fell over her body, James got ready for the fight of her life. She wanted to be in Gryffindor, she disserved it.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled before even touching her head.

"Hey what about me?" James screamed over the already loud crowd leading her from the stage to the table. "Do I get any say in the matter?"


	6. Chapter 6

**First Steps at Hogwarts**

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

**a short** **DISCLAIMER:**

**the amount of things i don't own in the world would blow your mind! **

**such as Senor Harry Potter and his delightful world magic and sheep**

* * *

Digging in to their late meal, the three girls looked around their new surroundings.

New building, new students and new teachers.

"hey whose that hottie?" meg said putting down her bowl of mixed mashed potatoes and salad (done personally by herself).

"who?" said a small red headed girl who had just so recently introduced herself as Ginny.

"the dark moody one, sitting by Hags."

"SNAPE!" several students chocked.

"what?" meg said innocently. "he seems cute.

"first off," a wild and bossy girl sitting besides james started. "he's a teacher-"

"And?"

"Secondly, he's almost twice your age-"

"luckily I can't do math."

"and thirdly, he's an emotionless, moody slug who hates everything."

"Your head is really big, you know that." This lead the bossy girl to leave the table in a huff, she then came back to the table to pull two boys away. Both boys looked back at the table in dismay.

Watching Hermione go, james looked over to meg and said, "you know she's right, teacher-student, that's a little too Lolita, meg."

"Spoilsport. What ever happened to free love and all that hippy junk?"

"Went out with the cold war." Kira smirked as she looked at the two cute six years girls sitting on either side of her, both of which played Quidish and enjoyed contraband goods. "Not that I'm against that sort of stuff," she smiled.

"really," james said. "a teacher."

"Hmmm maybe your right." Meg said sarcastically. "I mean I know that you would never have any unprofessional feelings towards a teacher, even towards the dude sitting besides Dumbledore. You know the one, rough and handsome…I mean learned."

"Lupin," someone said.

"Hubba hubba. Did I just say that? Oh god. Dam you meg! Damn you teacher for being so hot!"

"Could be worse." Kira said as they all starting standing up to leave. "he could be a troll."

"I don't see how that fits into the situation?"

"how come no one ever likes trolls? I feel bad for them. Poor things. May be if we did their nails…"

"no meg we are not doing Trolls nails."

"oh well."

As they passed the teachers tables, James stole another glance at Mr. Hottie, and meg stole a wink and a wave. This of course made some teacher laugh and the other look around in confusion.

Kira just smiled, holding her two newest friends by the shoulders leading them to their new dorms. This was going to be a very interesting few years.

END


End file.
